Los príncipes y los plebeyos
by Len-chibi
Summary: Rin y Rinto son hermanos, pero también principes del reino amarillo, un día deciden escapar por su libertad pero no conocen a nadie, ¿Qué pasara si se encuentran con Len y Lenka? MAl summary pero porfa lean RinxLen y RintoxLenka
1. Chapter 1

En algún lugar de este mundo, de algún continente, de algún país, alguna vez existió un reino, ese reino era el más conocido por toda la zona que lo rodeaba, pero siempre ha existido una frase muy sabia "_las apariencias engañan__" _el reino era el más conocido por el gobernante y su familia, pero... nadie fuera del castillo ha visto al gobernante y mucho menos a su familia; ellos siempre estaban encerrados dentro de su gran castillo.

Algunas personas decían que el gobernante era la persona más fuerte del mundo y que podía cargar 3 veces su castillo, también decían que su esposa era la persona más hermosa de todo el mundo y que al igual que su belleza era su amabilidad; otro de los rumores era que sus hijos eran idénticos a ellos igual de fuertes e igual de hermosos...pero no sabían que en parte algo era cierto y en parte no. La verdad era que el gobernante en realidad no era alguien rico ni tan fuerte, simplemente una persona con alto nivel social, su fuerza si era mucha pero no tanta, el se había vuelto el gobernante por ganar varias batallas y guerras. Su esposa no era la más hermosa del mundo pero tampoco era la más fea era una mujer con finos rasgos y muy amable, pero... esta historia trata de sus dos hijos, ellos si eran como sus padres pero al contrario de como suponen las personas. El hermano mayor **no** era idéntico a su padre, todo lo contrario él tenía el mismo carácter que su madre era una persona muy pacifica, temerosa, amable y seria, pero su hermana menor no era **muy** **femenina** al contrario, era muy ruda, fuerte, testaruda y temperamental, pero eso no le quitaba su hermosura y un poco de amabilidad, lamentablemente ellos nunca habían conocido a alguien que no fueran los sirvientes del castillo, el hermano mayor estaba a punto de cumplir sus 15 años y su hermana los 14 y aún no habían tenido algún sentimiento hacia otra persona y pronto alguno de ellos pasaría al trono; los padres preocupados empezaron a buscar pretendientes para ellos pero nunca aceptaban a alguien.

-¿Hermano, que estás haciendo?-Pregunto la menor con curiosidad, al ver a su hermano observando el cielo de la hermosa noche.

Ella era de corta cabellera rubia que le llegaba hasta los hombros, con un pequeño fleco recogido con dos horquillas, con unos hermosos ojos azules al igual que él cielo, era de tez pálida y no muy alta, era de pecho no muy grande (N/A: je je U^^) llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido negro con detalles amarillos, manga larga, el corset tenía una bella flor color amarilla y un moño debajo de esta color rosado. Usaba unas lindas zapatillas de color negro. _** Imaginen el vestido de la hija del mal**_

El hermano no se quedaba atrás él era casi idéntico a ella, solo que tenía facciones un poco mas masculinas y de igual manera se sujetaba el pequeño fleco con dos horquillas. Su cabello era un poco más corto que el de su hermana y más alto que ella por unos 5 o 6 centímetros. Él estaba vestido con una blanca camisa manga larga de seda, un chaleco negro con detalles amarillos en el cuello, un pantalón negro y zapatos negros de charol.

- Pensando hermanita, solo...pensando- Contesto el hermano siguiendo con su actividad; ambos se encontraban en un lujoso salón adornado por el hermoso color crema de las paredes las cuales tenían cada pared una pintura con un marco elegante de madera barnizado, el salón tenía un balcón grande el cual tenía una espectacular vista hacía el cielo.

-Y... ¿Puedo saber en que estas pensando?,- insistió la pequeña.

- claro que si hermana, estoy pensando… en que la noche de hoy tiene un peculiar brillo ¿No te parece?

-¿Eh?, peculiar…brillo...- murmuro por lo bajo la menor- sabes hermano, creo que no solo tiene un peculiar brillo, sino una luna hermosa.- dijo la niña contemplando el paisaje por la misma gran ventana en donde su hermano miraba.

- Rin… sabes estuve pensando eso de…comprometernos – incómodo comenzó otra platica el hermano, mientras desviaba su mirada para posarla en "su pequeña" hermana.- y… no puedo tolerar la idea de que tu también te tengas que sacrificar en esto.

-¿A qué te refieres Rinto-nii?, ¡No me digas que estas celoso!- comento con algo de burla, la chica llamada Rin, bueno la abreviación de su nombre completo Rillianne Kagamine - Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… no es eso Rin-nee, pero, creo que un poco… pero ¿Cómo no tener, si sé que alguien va a tener a mi pequeña hermana y no lo merece? Y no voy a ser el único, ya que nuestro padre también se va…

-No lo creo.- Interrumpió a su hermano antes de acabar su oración, de una manera fría que a cualquier otra persona le hubiera congelado la sangre- Aaaah~…- suspiró con cansancio el chico con nombre Rinto.

-Hermana, sabes muy bien que nuestro padre te sigue queriendo, y mucho- comento Rinto, ya cansado por tener que hablar de _**ese**_ tema de nuevo con su hermana.-No, yo no lo sé… ha sido tanto tiempo que dudo si nuestro padre sabe mi edad.

-No digas eso, pero bueno… mejor cambiemos de tema ¿no crees?

-Claro, no quiero terminar peleando contigo otra vez hermano. Esta vez no me lo permitiría.

-¿A qué te refieres con exactitud, Rin-nee?

-Sabes muy bien a que me refiero…- dijo de manera casi inaudible, mientras agachaba su mirada ocultándola con su flequillo.- Hermana, te prometo…te prometo que encontrare una forma de asegurar nuestra libertad. Poder escoger con quien estar y salir… de poder elegir con libertad a quien…amar.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto ilusionada la pequeña hermana- Si Rin-nee, ¡lo prometo!

-Hermano… gracias por todo, prométeme una última cosa... siempre estaremos juntos apoyándonos.

-Claro Rin-nee… por cierto, sabes he tenido una idea para poder salvarnos de la idea del compromiso…pero…dudo que te agrade.

-¿De qué trata Rinto-nii?.

-Pues…veras algunas veces tengo locas ideas pero… creo que esta supero a todas, yo algunas veces he pensado en la idea de escapar del castillo y…

-¡¿Qué?-Interrumpió alterada Rin ante la descabellada idea de su hermano, pues estaba **prohibido** salir del castillo a la familia real, los dos lo sabían perfectamente y también sabían que no hay forma de poder escapar del enorme castillo sin ser descubiertos, el castillo estaba rodeado de guardias y los sirvientes no eran de gran confianza . Esa es la razón del porque nadie más había visto a la familia real fuera del castillo, e inventaban rumores sin sentido alguno.

-¡Shhhh!, cálmate Rin-nee… nos podrían escuchar los sirvientes y arruinarían todo.

-Está bien, pero escaparnos del castillo es una idea descabellada, aparte de eso ¿En qué lugar nos quedaríamos? ¡No conocemos a nadie!

-Tranquila Rin-nee ¿No me acabas de hacer prometerte que siempre nos apoyaríamos?

-T-Tienes razón…creó-Esas palabras retumbaron en todo el lugar creando un silencio incomodo para ambos, pero no tardó mucho ya que Rinto se había atrevido a romperlo.

-Bueno hermana, creó que es tiempo de dormir mañana nos espera un largo día~- Dijo Rinto.

-¿Eh?... ¿A qué te refieres hermano?- pregunto curiosa Misa al escuchar "largo día". Pero Rinto ignoró aquella pregunta, haciendo entrar la curiosidad a Misa.

-Hasta mañana Rin-nee- Se despidió el hermano en voz baja saliendo de aquel lugar dejando a Misa sola en aquel enorme lugar.

Pasaron minutos y Rin seguía pensativa de aquellas palabras, dudaba de cada teoría que pensaba."_¿Se referirá a crear un plan para poder…escapar?"_ ella creía que era algo muy descabellado para poder realizar, tan solo pensarlo le hacía dudar de su promesa, preocupada y frustrada ante sus pensamientos y dudas Rin decidió salir de aquel lugar y descansar en su regazo, pensando que tal vez así podría descansar y resolver sus dudas y preocupaciones.

- Tal vez… no es una idea tan descabellada…- murmuró antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo y descansar deliberadamente ante el cansancio de aquel largo día que tuvo.

Nunca se imagino los problemas que causaría realizar acabo su promesa.

Mientras tanto, el hermano mayor no podía descansar pues la preocupación lo invadía haciendo dudar al pobre chico si fue una buena idea contarle a su hermana lo que tenía pensado llevar a cabo desde años atrás.

_-Es mi hermana, mi única confidente en todo el mundo, ¿Cómo ocultarle algo así a ella?_

_-Pero… la metería en grandes problemas, y no quiero que termine igual que la vez pasada… por algo tan estúpido._

Después de un largo tiempo Rinto quedo dormido, por el cansancio del día tan pesado que tuvo al hacer grandes actividades en donde puso gran esfuerzo físico (y no hablar del mental claro está) gracias a su padre quien siempre dice **"Un hombre siempre debe estar preparado para pelear, tanto para gobernar". **Como deseaba no ser el hijo del gran gobernante del reino amarillo, el mismo deseo de su pequeña hermana.

_-Hermano, no te preocupes por ella, ¡hay muchas mujeres en el mundo! Y si ella no está contigo ahora significa que ella no estuvo destinada a ti nunca._

_-Creo… que tienes razón, sabes siento como si algo bueno nos fuera a pasar en un futuro ¡Créeme!_

_-Si tal vez tengas razón pero eso ya lo veremos._

_-Onee-chan, ¿me prometes una cosa?_

_-Por supuesto ¿Qué es?_

_-nunca le daremos la espalda a ninguno de nosotros dos._

_-¡Entendido!, mejor vamos a dormir mañana nos espera un largo~ día._


	2. Visitas parte 1

**¡Holaa! Perdonen la demora es que me han sucedido muchas cosas con mí malvada computadora D: y pues no he podido actualizar esta historia, además me he mudado de casa y hemos tenido unos que otros problemas jeje además ¡no tuve internet por casi 2 semanas y media! Y tuve un bloqueo de escritor no sabía que poner hasta que le pedí ayuda a una amiga que también escribe fanfics yyy ¡Aquí esta!**

**VOCALOID no me pertenece D: , esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

**/**

**Los príncipes y los plebeyos.**

_**Capitulo 2: Visitas**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . .**_

_**. . . . .**_

_**. . . .**_

_**. . .**_

_**. .**_

_**.**_

En el Reino de Amarillo a tan tempranas horas de la mañana un escándalo se presentaba dentro del inmenso castillo, sirvientas corrían en todos los pasillos ordenando cada lugar, sacudiendo el polvo hasta en los más pequeños rincones, acomodando los gigantescos cuadros que retrataban a la familia. En la cocina no era muy diferente, se veían a sirvientas preparando exquisitos platillos, otras preparando postres enormes, y otras preparando bebidas para acompañar a la familia, pero…había un pequeño detalle, esto no era común, de hecho nunca se había visto tal escándalo.

Solo se podría significar una cosa muy peculiar, _visitas._

Pero, ¿Quién visitaría al Reino de Amarillo? ¿¡Quien visitaría a la familia real jamás vista!?

_**(Rin POV)**_

_-¡Nooo!...no… ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿¡Por qué…por qué lo has matado, padre!? –Una pequeña niña rubia aparentemente de unos 10 años de edad gritaba horrorizada al ver el cadáver de un niño que perecía de su edad, corriendo se acerco para ver mejor el cuerpo sintiendo lagrimas correr por sus mejillas sin control. Al parecer le habían apuñalado en el corazón y el estómago, la sangre corría por todas partes provocando que se manchara el vestido que la pequeña infante usaba en ese momento._

_**-**__Recuerda esto __**hija, **__NADIE puede vernos, a nadie de nuestra familia se le es permitido socializar con alguna otra persona que no viva o trabaje en el castillo.- Pronuncio con indiferencia la persona que al parecer era padre de la pequeña rubia, mientras limpiaba una espada, la misma espada que asesino al pequeño niño._

_-P-pero…¡él era mi único amigo! ¡el ÚNi-La niña no pudo terminar la oración ya que al parecer la persona mayor le había aventado al suelo._

_-Escúchame bien __**hija, **__si vuelvo a ver a otra persona que no sea de este castillo y este contigo o con tu hermano…le pasara lo mismo o algo peor que a ese bastardo-dijo con odio el padre de aquella niña rubia, quien ahora se encontraba parada mirando al suelo, mientras seguía llorando…_

-¡No!-Grite mientras estiraba mi brazo derecho hacía arriba y abría mis ojos viendo la luz de la mañana alumbrando mi recamara- otra vez el mismo sueño… ¡maldición!

-Onee-chan, no deberías maldecir ¡eso es grosero!- me dijo mi hermano mayor Rinto somnoliento mientras me abrazaba, solo asentí con la cabeza y me volví a acomodar para poder dormir junto con Ri…esperen... ¿¡Rinto!?

-¿¡Qué diablos haces aquí Rinto!?- dije mientras lo pateaba hasta tirarlo de mi cama.

-¿No es obvio? Estoy durmiendo con mi hermana favorita- dijo mientras ponía una enorme sonrisa…aguarden un minuto…

-¡Soy tú ** única **hermana!- dije pateándolo de nuevo. Grrr…ese Rinto si no fuera mi hermano mayor ya lo hubiera asesinado, después de todo no por nada soy la persona más "cruel" de todas. Hum! …eso me recerda a una leyenda de este reino sobre una malvada princesa…mmm…mmm…ah~ no recuerdo.

-Lo sé. Pero aún así si tuviera cientos de hermanos y hermanas, tú serias mi favorita-… ¿¡Q-qué!? Eso no podría ser cierto… ¡Oh no! Mi cara se está calentando.

-…-

-¡Idiota!-grite mientras le daba una patada en la cabeza, tratando de ocultar mi cara sonrojada.

-¡Onee-chan! Acaso… ¿N-no me quieres?-pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos mientras ponía su tonta cara de shota…eso ya no funciona conmigo ¡vivir con él tanto tiempo te hace inmune!... bueno tal vez solo a mí.

-Yo…-fui interrumpida ya que la puerta se abrió de sorpresa ocasionando que Rinto y yo volteáramos a ver, ¿Porqué no habrán tocado la puerta? ¡Qué mala educación!

-E-eh…Rin-sama…y ¿Rinto-sama?… Eh ¡Ah! ¡Discúlpenme por no haber tocado antes! Es solo que y-yo soy nueva y…

Las palabras de…eh…bueno de la sirvienta fueron cortadas por mi hermano, creo que lo desesperaron o simplemente no quiere escuchar- No te preocupes por eso…eh…

-¡Gumi!, mi Nombre es Gumi Megpoid. Soy una de las nuevas sirvientas del castillo-Contesto haciendo una reverencia. Valla, para ser una sirvienta es muy bonita, sus ojos sor verdes oscuros, y su cabello ¡Wow! Su cabello extrañamente es de color verde al igual que sus ojos, ella parece ser de tez pálida y tiene algo que yo no… ¡Porque tengo que ser tan plana!...

**¡Nunca dije eso!**

-¿Rin-sama, se encuentra bien?- ¿Eh? – Si ¿Porqué lo dices?- pregunte algo extrañada, creo que me había quedado demasiado sumida en mis pensamientos.

-Porque onee-chan, empezaste a hacer muecas extrañas con tú cara, haciendo que se viera más fea de lo que ya es- dijo Rinto con una sonrisa estampada en su cara ¡Qué se cree, el tiene la misma…!

-Tienes razón onii-san, si ya es una desgracia tener tú misma cara, me vería peor haciendo cosas extrañas ¿no crees?- ¡Muajajajaja! Esta es mi dulce venganza.

-Eh..Rin-sama, Rinto-sama, y-yo venía a avisarles que hoy habrá algo inesperado para todos- ¿Algo _inesperado_?- H-hoy…tendremos visitas…-¿v-visitas?, e-eso no es posible, mi padre lo ha prohibido.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-pregunto mi hermano Rinto retomando su postura seria como de costumbre.

-B-bueno, no estoy muy segura pero, dicen que son los reyes y príncipes del Reino Verde. Al parecer esta reunión es para hacer un tratado de algún compromiso, pero, No estoy muy segura.

-…-

-¿¡Compromiso!?- Rinto y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo. Con que un compromiso eh…Creo que estoy empezando a creer que la idea de "escapar" de mi hermano no es tan mala.

**(Rinto POV)**

Así que esto es lo que estabas planeando padre. Nunca creí que llegarías hasta este nivel, al menos espero que quien se tenga que casar sea yo. No me gustaría ver sufrir aún más a mi pequeña hermanita.

-Y ¿Sólo a eso has venido?-Le pregunte a Gumi-san-O acaso ¿Era otra cosa lo que tenías que decirnos?

-Eh, solamente me han mandado a avisarles sobre las visitas, y que deben de estar arreglados antes del medio día con sus mejores vestimentas. ¡Con su permiso, me retiro!- pronunció atropelladamente las palabras, mientras azotaba la gran puerta de madera apuradamente.

-Rinto… ¿Qué crees que esté planeando nuestro padre?-dijo Rin-onee con un semblante serio. Creo que nunca antes la había visto así.

-¡Ah!-suspire- No lo sé onee-chan, pero tendremos que prepararnos-Fue lo último que le dije a Rin antes de ir a la puerta para salir de su habitación, aunque al pasar por su ventana note algo peculiar fuera del castillo, vi claramente en el jardín principal a mi …¿hermana? …pero ella se ve diferente, se ve más…sombría; Aunque ella debería estar detrás de mí. Dicho esto volteo para comprobarlo, y claramente la veo viéndome con confusión. De nuevo volteo a ver a la ventana y solo veo el jardín vacio, eso fue claramente muy extraño.

-¿Estás bien Rinto-nii?-pregunto mi hermana viéndome con preocupación. Eso es algo extraño en ella.- Claro hermanita- conteste haciendo mi sonrisa más tierna.

-Bueno…-

-E-eh…yo me retiro a mi habitación- dije torpemente recordando lo que iba a hacer antes de ver hacia el jardín. Espero que este día no sea tan largo.

( ~ - ▽-)~ ~( ≥ µ ≤ ) ~ ~(-▽ - ~ )

**(Normal POV)**

A unos cuantos kilómetros del castillo se ve un carruaje de color turquesa pasar a gran velocidad, solo faltaban unos cuantos momento para que diera el medio día; Al parecer, las personas quienes estaban dentro del detallado y bello carruaje eran las personas quienes provocaron gran alboroto dentro del castillo. Eran extranjeros, del Reino de Verde.

-¡Mira hermana, es un hermoso jardín! ¿No crees?- Pregunto un chico de aparentemente unos catorce años de edad con una mirada llena de emoción. Tenía el cabello turquesa al igual que una hermosa chica que lo acompañaba enfrente de él, la cual era su hermana mayor quien lo miraba de forma pacífica. Estaba vestido con un traje de color azul turquesa, el saco era algo llamativo ya que este estaba con algunos adornos de pequeñas rosas doradas en la parte de los hombros, también llevaba unos pantalones de vestir color turquesa, solo que de un tono más fuerte que el saco.

Su hermana la cual tenía su larga cabellera atada en dos coletas altas, no se quedaba atrás; estaba vestida con un elegante corsét color negro, con algunas rosas turquesas, la parte baja que era su falda se desplegaba hasta sus tobillos de color turquesa,** (N/A: creo que estoy escribiendo muchas veces turquesa xD ),** solo que al igual que su hermano mayor este era un tono más fuerte que la parte superior.

-Sí, es un hermoso jardín-Contestó la hermosa chica, cuyo nombre era Micaela, Hatsune Micaela. Y al igual que su hermano Michael, se dirigían al mismo lugar por la misma razón. Conocer a sus prometidos del Reino Amarillo.

_Mientras tanto en el castillo…_

( ~ - ▽-)~ ~( ≥ µ ≤ ) ~ ~(-▽ - ~ )

-Reina Lilianne, se nos ha informado que nuestros próximos huéspedes están cerca de llegar- Comentó uno de los sirvientes a una joven mujer de cabellera larga y rubia, con unos profundos ojos azules, la cual miraba por el gran ventanal que mostraba un hermoso árbol de sakura. Algo muy raro en el país de amarillo.

-Muy bien, debemos estar listos- contesto la reina volteándose y sonriendo de forma agradable-¡Ah!, y antes de todo decidles a los príncipes que se presenten en el salón principal ahora mismo.

-Claro, mi señora. Con su permiso…me retiro-comento el sirviente haciendo una reverencia, antes de abandonar la enorme habitación.

Nadie se esperaba ver una escena tan descomunal al entrar a la habitación del príncipe.

-¿Q-que está haciendo, príncipe Rinto?- pregunto algo alterado el sirviente al ver tal escena.

…..

**Tadaa~ ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? A mi parecer no me quedó como yo quería…jeje pero al fin actualice :D**

**Happiness Sunshine and Gum: Bueno … ****¡Perdón por no cumplir lo que me pediste! (actualizar pronto) es solo que…como explique al principio, mi computadora ha muerto y pues además tuve un graaaan bloqueo jeje pero espero que mi cerebro tenga lo suficiente de imaginación como para ectualizar más seguido ^^**

**Yuki-chan: Bueno…el encuentro de Rinto con Lenka y Rin con Len, va a tener que esperar ¡Muajajajaja! xD es solo que quiero introducir un poco más el tema, y bueno la historia principalmente va dirigido a como tratan de escapar del castillo los príncipes. Pero creo que cuando se lleguen a reunir esos cuatro será algo gracioso xD**

**Lo mismo va para todos los demás que ya quieren el encuentro de los cuatro :3**

**Eclipse total: Bueno..muchas gracias por leer mis fanfics…realmente creo que no soy tan buena como para alzar tanto este fanfic, y pues ese será el trama ºwº ¿Cómo escaparán Rinto y Rin del castillo más vigilado de esos tiempos? :DD espero que continues leyendo este fic. ^^**

**Lenka-chan: Kyaa! Siempre comentas mis fics (TTuTT) eso realmente me alegra, espero actualizar más pronto como escribí hace un momento, y pues…espero que sigas leyendo mis fanfics. Realmente te considero como una seguidora de esta pobre "escritora" xD**

**Y bueno…¡Esto es todo!**

**PD: Pueden hacerme un favor? Dejen algo muy bonito para mi, eso es un review…¡No se sientan obligados!**

**Len-chibi se despide ^^ Bye-bee**


End file.
